The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's Clues/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's Clues. *(Backyardigans/Wonder Pets Theme Song & Title Card) *Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans. *Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets. *Uniqua: And Guess What We're Doing Today. *Tasha: It's A Special Game To Play! *Pablo: Do You Know What It Is? *Linny: That's Right! *Tuck: Today, We're Gonna Play Joe's Clues With Blue! *Austin: We Get to Meet Blue's Clues Again to See Joe and Blue! *Tyrone: Do You Want to Come With Us? *Linny: Excellent! *Ming-Ming: We Really Need Your Help. *Pablo: Okay!, Guys!, Let's Go to The Blue's Clues House! *Tasha: Where It Has Beautiful Flowers! *Tyrone: And A Tree With Red Apples! *Uniqua: And Even Joe's Friend, Mailbox! *Tuck: Wow!, We're Inside A World of Blue's Clues! *Linny: Let's Go! *Uniqua: I'll Open It! *(Door Opens) *Tyrone: Hi, Joe! *Linny: Hi, Joe! *Joe: Hi, Backyardigans!, and Wonder Pets!, It's You Again, Guess What? *Uniqua: What is It, Joe? *Joe: I Have a Big Surprise for The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue! *Tuck: Really? *Joe: Yep! *Ming-Ming: What is It?, What is It? *Joe: You Wanna Know What It Is? *Austin: Yeah! *Joe: Do You Really Wanna Know What It Is? *Linny: Yes! *Joe: Do You Really, Really, Really, Really, Really Wanna Know What It Is? *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yeah! *Joe: Well, I'm Not Gonna Tell You! *Blue: (Barks Huh?) *Tasha: Huh? *Tuck: He's Not Telling Us? *Joe: Nope, I'm Not Going to Tell You, Because, Today, You're Going to Have to Play, Joe's Clues to Figure Out What My Surprise Is! *Pablo: Joe's Clues? *Joe: Joe's Clues!, Really!, Joe's Clues! *Ming-Ming: Really? *Joe: You Know How Blue Always Leaves the Clues, and We Find Them? *Tyrone: Oh, Yeah! *Linny: Blue Leaves the Clues, and We Find Them! *Joe: Well, Today, I'm Going to Leave the Clues, and The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue Have to Find Them! *Tuck: Good Idea, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Joe: What Do You Think of That? *Uniqua: That's a Smart Idea! *Joe: So, Do You Wanna Play Joe's Clues? *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Yeah!, Yay!, Joe's Clues!, Hooray! *Joe: You Do?, Great!, Ooh, These Handprints are the Clues, I Made Them Myself. *Tuck: Wow! *Linny: Those are Nice Handprints, Joe! *Joe: Thanks, Linny! *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Joe's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Joe: So, Remember, My Handprints Will Be On the Clues, Joe's Clues! *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Tyrone: And We Also Need Our Notebook to Play Joe's Clues! *Linny: We'll Be Right Back, Joe! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Sidetable) *Sidetable: Blue, Are You Looking for Clues Today? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Tuck: And We Are Going to Help Blue Find Joe's Clues! *Sidetable: Wow!, That's So Cool!, Here, You Nine Will Need the Notebook! *Uniqua: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Blue: (Barks Thank You) *Sidetable: Your Welcome, Good Luck Finding Joe's Clues, (Laughs)! *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Joe's Clues, You Have to Find Three... *Pablo: Handprints! *Joe: Handprints, One, Two, Three, and Those are Your... *Ming-Ming: Clues! *Joe: Your Clues? *Austin: Our Clues! *Joe: Then You Put Them in Your... *Linny: Notebook! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Joe, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Joe's Clues, Joe's Clues! *Blue: (Barks Joe's Clues) *Joe: You Know What to Do! *Uniqua: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Tuck: (Singing) Think... *Pablo and Tyrone: (Singing) Think! *Joe: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time, We Can Do, Anything... *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Nine Ready to Look for Joe's Clues to Figure Out What My Surprise Is for The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue? *Pablo: Yeah! *Joe: You Are? *Linny: Ready! *Joe: Okay!, Somebody Has Your First Joe's Clue, Do You Wanna Know Who? *Tasha: Sure! *Joe: Well, Solve This Riddle, and Then You'll Know! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Right! *Joe: Here's the Riddle, What Has Yellow Feathers, and Orange Webbed Feet, and Uses a Bill When It's Time to Eat?, What is It? *Austin: A Duck! *Joe: You Got It!, Austin!, A Duck Has Your First Clue, So, Find a Duck! *Ming-Ming: Right! *Tyrone: Let's Go! *Blue: (Barks Come On) *(Song Starts) *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, and Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Joe's Clues, We Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Barks Hi, Tickety) *Linny: Tickety!, A Duck Has Our Clue! *Tickety: A Duck Has Your Clue? *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Tickety: Do You See The Duck?, Where? *Pablo: There!, The Duck! *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Joe: (Quacks) *Tickety: We Found You!, Duck!, We Found You!, We Found You!, Do You Have A Clue? *Joe: No!, (Quacks), I Gave Your Clue To A Friend Of Mine!, (Quacks), Do You Know Who? *Tyrone: We Sure Do! *Blue: (Barks We Do) *Joe: Well, This Riddle Will Tell You Who!, (Quacks) *Tasha: Who is It? *Joe: Here's The Riddle!, Who is The Girl, With A Hood on Her Head, That Found A Wolf, in Her Grandma's Bed?, (Quacks), Well, Who is It? *Austin: Little Red Riding Hood! *Joe: (Quacks), Little Red Riding Hood Has Your Clue! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: Well, Go Find Her!, (Quacks) *Ming-Ming: Come On! *Pablo: Let's Go Find Little Red Riding Hood! *Tickety: Come On! *Tuck: Follow That Duck! *Tickety: Did You See Little Red Riding Hood? *Tasha: That Way! *Tickety: That Way?, Thanks! *Tyrone: You're Welcome! *(The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Tickety Went Outside) *Tickety: Did You See Little Red Riding Hood?, Where Is She? *Austin: There! *Ming-Ming: We Found Her! *Tickety: It's Little Red Riding Hood! *Joe: Hello!, I Am Little Red Riding Hood! *Tuck: Do You Have Joe's Clue? *Joe: Ooh!, I Am So Sorry!, But, I Do Not Have Your Clue Anymore! *Blue: (Barks Sadly) *Tyrone: We're Doomed! *Tickety: Well Then, Who Has It? *Joe: Well, A Very Good Friend of Mine Has Your Clue, Do You Want to Know Who? *Pablo: Yeah! *Tyrone: Sure! *Blue: (Barks Yes) *Joe: Well, Here's My Riddle!, He is A Person, With Brown Hair, and His Favorite Shape is A Square!, Who is It? Category:Article stubs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2018 Category:Ideas Category:Transcripts